Mala Hendriksson
| title = Chief flight controller | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | father = Eric Hendriksson | mother = Kayana Hendriksson | insignia1 = }} Mala Hendriksson was a 24th/25th century Starfleet officer who served as Chief Flight Controller on the . (Star Trek: Arcadia) History Parents and childhood Mala's mother, Kayana, was descended from ancient Hawaiian lineage, the great-grand-niece of a respected kahuna (Hawaiian shaman). Kayana and her sister Lara jointly inherited their parents' Maui estate, which included an ancestral home and sugar plantation. Both graduated from Earth's Pacific Contemporary University with excellent grades in science and math. Lara went into doctoral and post-doctoral studies. Kayana (to Lara's displeasure) left the educational life to marry Eric Hendriksson, working occasionally as a substitute teacher. Eric, a Scandinavian, migrated to Hawaii in his early twenties. An island tour guide and outdoors enthusiast, he liked "primitive"-style adventure, immersing himself in "the island experience" as ancient Hawaiians lived. His disdain for modern safeguards led to his and Kayana's deaths in 2367, while the couple went mountain-climbing during a "second honeymoon"-type vacation. As a result, Lara raised Mala. Lara developed interest in researching nanotechnological and quantum-scientific applications in cybernetics. Her research, combining the two, was considered too esoteric for practical applications, and she was unable to obtain support from the scientific establishment. This led her to withdraw from social life, becoming a recluse. She eventually sold most of her estate, keeping only the house, part of which she converted into a research lab. Mala showed a similar aptitude in mathematics and cybernetic sciences, learning much from her aunt. In 2375, she agreed to receive a nano-cybernetic neural net implant, which gave her the ability to directly interface with computer systems via physical contact. As time went on, Mala grew restless and began experimenting with ways to use her abilities, learning to fly aircraft. She used her inheritance to buy an antique plane, with which she became an expert in piloting and performing aerial stunts, and joined a group of pilots who engaged in "air shows" throughout Hawai'i and North America. These interests appalled Lara, who saw Eric's adventurousness in Mala and urged her to return and help her research, or to enroll in a university. Mala refused and left home, not to return for several months. Mala grew adept at using her cybernetics to interface with the aircraft she flew, while hiding her ability from other pilots, but also grew dissatisfied with her lifestyle. She returned home when her aunt was murdered. Although the killer was never found, Mala believed the motive involved Lara's research. Soon afterwards she joined Starfleet, hoping to use her abilities to create a better life for herself while investigating her aunt's death. As of 2386, her investigation had yielded no results. Starfleet Mala graduated from Starfleet Academy with a major in flight control, and from 2379 to 2382, was assigned to a special unit of Starfleet Intelligence on a starbase devoted to scientific research. Starfleet studied and documented her augments, but proved unable to duplicate Lara's work. While there, Mala devoted her abilities to cryptology projects. Determined on a career as a pilot, she made repeated requests for a transfer, finally getting assigned as Assistant Conn Officer aboard the [[USS Ponce De Leon|USS Ponce De Leon]] (2382). In 2385 she was promoted to Chief Flight Controller. She later requested a transfer to the [[UFS Arcadia|UFS Arcadia]], and after taking special courses in quantum slipstream drive navigation, was reassigned. She carried on a brief romantic affair with Jeremy Haskins before he was reassigned. Interests Mala always had a love of flying, and displayed intense interest in areas of esoteric or intellectual science, such as artificial intelligence, virtual reality and the study of ancient or alien cultures. She often spent time in the UFS Arcadia's holodecks, pursuing such interests. In 2386, during one such study, she developed an intimate relationship with the Wrnlaxi scientist M'Dli. Education/service record *pre-2375: Home-based private education *2375 - 2379: Starfleet Academy *2379 - 2382: Starfleet Intelligence - Worked at a scientific research starbase *2382 - 2384: , Conn officer *2384 - 2385: USS Ponce De Leon, Chief Conn Officer *2385 - 2387, 2407 - .....: , Chief Conn Officer (promoted to Lt. Commander, 2386) External link * Hendriksson, Mala Hendriksson, Mala Hendriksson, Mala Hendriksson, Mala Hendriksson, Mala